1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing various kinds of functions using log information of an e-book.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are becoming more diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, an e-book reading function is included in a mobile terminal. In this instance, the e-book is a special format of a file that can be viewed via a portable device (e.g., mobile phone, PMP, PDA, etc.). In general, an e-book means a special format of a file in which a DRM function is loadable for copyright protection rather than such a universal file format as a text file. Despite a difference in a display type of an e-book on a mobile terminal, the e-book may support a memo function, a lining function, a search function and/or the like. However, these functions are limited.